Aurora Kamizuki
by Aurora-Kamizuki
Summary: There's a new girl in town. No one knows who she is, or where she came from. She and her sisters just randomly appeared one day, all injured.
1. A new beginning

"Hey, loser"

"Hi Ferraira"

This was a common greeting between me and my sister, Ferraira. I threw a stick at her, and she caught it and threw it at my other sister, Lacuna. All of us are triplets, but we don't look like it. We can change our appearance. I had blonde hair at the moment, and my red and black plaid skirt and fake-leather black shirt most definitely didn't match with their outfits. Lacuna, with black hair with pink tips and a black dress, looked over at Ferraira, who currently had purple hair and a black and purple corset-type-thing. The only thing we all had the same was our height and eyes. We are all 5'8" and have deep blue eyes. I summoned a rock and chucked it at Ferraira.

"Hey!"

"dad a da daaaa da daaa HEY! Da dad a daaa daaa"

"shut UP Aurora!"

I laughed to myself. I'm the only one of the three that could completely control all elements. Yeah, everything. Fire, lightning, water, earth, the whole shebang. Heh Shebang. I know that Ferraira and Lacuna are jealous sometimes, but they also have special powers. Ferraira can like, completely control the human body. And Lacuna can fly. Sometimes, I change so I can get wings and fly like her. So technically, we can all fly. She can fly without having to morph, though. She can also phase through things. It creeps me out sometimes.

"I'm bored. Lacuna, can we go fight?"

"Not now, Aurora. We have to find some food first. How long has it been, since…?"

"Please don't talk about that, you guys."

Our parents were killed. We don't know who did it, and they took our belongings and burned our house. I guess they didn't know that we can change our clothes without actually changing our clothes. It's just like our hair. We sometimes have to change into animals to be able to sneak into some villages. I think that's what we have to do right now. We just found a village hidden in leaves, and I think that's where we're going next.

"What are we sneaking in as?" I asked.

"I don't think we have to sneak. We can morph into people with injuries, and they'll have to take us in. They seem like good people." Lacuna replied

"Good, I hate being rats. I feel so….FILTHY!"

"I wonder why."

I stuck my tongue out at her. We both laughed at each other, and then I ran away to find a tree to sit in. I've always had some weird connection with nature. I refuse to eat meat, and I kind of destroyed the last construction project I ran into. It's now an earth mound that has lots of burned stuff. But yea, I was sitting in my tree and thinking about what kind of injury I was going to fake. Maybe a broken arm? Nah, that'd just be annoying. I hate casts. I don't mind bandages, though. Maybe a huge sword wound? On my back? Yea. I'm going to have a really deep sword gash on my back. That way, I'll just have to deal with bandages and nothing stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

OKEY THIS CHAP IS BORING TOO, BUT ITS AN INTRO!!! So please don't bite my face off, it's gonna get better, i promise!

next day

"Okay you guys. I'm like, starving."

"No shit, Lacuna. We haven't eaten in days."

"Can we go into that new village yet?"

"We will today. I just want to make sure that there's no trace of where we've been, so that the village has no choice but to help us."

"Oh come on. It's not like they're gonna see soot on our faces from that last place Aurora burnt down."

I laughed. I warned that village, but they were too stupid to believe I could burn everything down. So I proved it to them.

Me-"Lacuna, what's your injury gonna be?"

Lacuna-"A stab in the shoulder. You?"

Me-"Sword slash across my back."

I changed into this awesome black shirt with no back to it. I kept the red plaid skirt on, and kept my hair blonde. Lacuna had black hair with blue, red, and pink highlights in it. She kept her shoulderless black dress on, and Ferraira had black hair with purple tips. I wish that when we morphed into injuries, it didn't come with pain. Still, it had to be done for us to survive. So, we got close to the new village, morphed, and fell near the entrance. It wasn't long before some people came and helped us into the hospital.

I woke up in a plain white cot, next to Lacuna and Ferraira. Lacuna's shoulder was all bandaged, and Ferraira's arm was in a cast. I sat up and noticed bandages on my back. Heh, we were successful. At least, we had gotten into the village. After sitting for a couple of minutes, a lady walked in. She had blonde hair in pigtails, and I couldn't help but notice her HUGE chest. She had a tray of food. She set the tray down on my lap.

Me-"Thank you so much for helping me and my sisters. We were ambushed in the woods, and tried to go to the nearest village."

Lady-"We simply couldn't leave three injured girls just laying outside our front gate."

Me-"Thank you."

Lady-"Eat. You look like you haven't eaten in days."

The food she gave me was pretty good. I finished eating and looked at the woman.

Me-"Can I ask your name?"

Lady-"I am Lady Tsunade, and the 5th Hokage to Konoha. And you?"

Me-"I'm Aurora. That's Lacuna, and that's Ferraira."

Tsunade-"Well Aurora, you are pretty well healed. You can leave and go back to your own village, if you want."

Me-"Well, I don't really have a village. My sisters and I were living in the forest, and we were looking for our family when we were ambushed. I think that the two are related. When we were attacked, I heard something about my mother. They said they'd killed her and the rest of our family, and we were the only three left."

Tsunade-"You seem like a pretty good ninja. What's your rank?"

Me-"We're all chunins. As a trio, we're pretty dangerous. But we were ambushed separately. And we were kind of passed out. So yeah, that's how I'm here."

Tsunade-"We'll test you to see if you're as good as you say. Meanwhile, want to walk around town to get to know your new home?"

Me-"Really? THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Tsunade-"Welcome to Konoha."


	3. Chapter 3

K NOW COMES THE UBER COOL NINJA PART!

Okay, so I was walking down the Konoha street when I passed by this blonde kid with spiky hair. I really wanted to make fun of his orange jumpsuit, but I resisted. I was proud of myself. Instead, I flashed a smile, and he simply looked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked on.

After a while of walking around town, I decided to go play with fire. I was walking back to the hospital when I passed two men arguing. The one looked like a thug, and the other was a beautiful man. He had medium length skater hair and his headband was actually a hat. I checked it out.

The sexy man- Please, sir. I really don't want to have to deal with you right now."

Thug- Gimme your money and maybe I'll let you go.

Sexy man- You really don't want to mess with me

Me- Hey, is everything okay here?

Thug- Keep your pretty little nose out of this. It's a MAN's business.

That pissed me off.

Me- Who said you're a man?

Thug- That's IT!

He turned around and tried to throw a punch at me. I easily dodged it and grabbed his arm. I had him in a half nelson.

Me- I rest my case. You don't count as half a man. Now leave this _man_ alone, and don't try to mess with me ever again.

Thug- Got it, _miss_

He ran. Far. I brushed my hair out of my face and was going to walk away when the sexy man came up to me.

Sexy man- Hey thanks. It's been a long day for me. I'm Izumo.

Me- Hey Izumo, I'm Aurora.

Izumo- Cool name. How long are you going to stay here?

Me- Hopefully the rest of my life. I just moved here.

Izumo- Awesome. See you around, and thanks again!

Me- No problem. And see you around!

I turned and tried to walk away coolly. As soon as I turned the corner, I screamed and flipped out. Big time. I basically ran back as fast as the wind would take me. I checked on my sisters, but they still weren't conscious. So I roamed into a forest and found a clearing. I began to practice my awesome element skills. I would light grass on fire, douse it with water, dry it with air, and regrow it. This got really boring really quickly. I began to make sculptures out of earth and light them on fire. This also grew really old really quickly. I really wanted a training partner at the moment. I decided to search in town for someone to fight. I walked into a bar, where I ordered a drink. When they asked for an ID, I walked out. I morphed into short black hair and a more mature face. When I finally got my drink, I pretended to drink it. This man, whom I couldn't see his face, came in and sat next to me. He had a messed up sun hat and this huge cloak on. I really wanted to run away laughing, but I resisted. I could feel immense chakra, but I was up for a fight. I proceeded to piss this man off.

Me- Nice hat.

Dude- Thanks. I prefer not to show my face publicly.

Me- Why? Are you some high-class criminal?

Dude- Watch your words. You never know if it might be true.

Me- Okay then. Whatever you say.

Dude- Are you trying me? Do you want to take this outside?

Me- Don't be so sure you will win.

Dude- Like some old lady is gonna beat me. Fat chance.

As soon as I walked out the door, I morphed back to my original face and hair. The dude seemed really surprised, but not scared.

Dude- Okay, how old _are_ you, then?

Me- I'm 14, but that doesn't matter. You ready to lose?

Dude- In your dreams.

He threw a kunai at me, but I caught it and threw it back. He easily dodged it. Okay, so he wasn't as bad as the thug. I jumped at him, punching lots. He blocked every one of them, and I was beginning to get pissed off. I threw a little bit of fire into a punch, and he backed off a little. I took some water and basically slapped him with it. By this time, I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. Fighting some drunk guy was basically just as bad as fighting a thug. So, I made him fall into a hole. It was about ten feet deep, so it was going to be hard to get him out. I stepped over the hole, and yelled down to him.

Me- So who's this mysterious man behind the messed up sunhat?

Dude- You've caught me at the wrong time. As it is, I'm not gonna let you get away that easily.

Me- Like you're gonna be able to get out of that hole that quickly…

Surprisingly, the dude got up and jumped out of the hole.

Me- Why were you pretending to be drunk?

Dude- Why does that matter?

Why was this man pretending? We continued to fight, until I became so pissed off that I began to use the elements more fiercely. By the time I stopped, I had about a thousand bruises, and the dude was kind of frozen to a tree.

Me- Ok, now will you tell me why you were faking?

Dude- To see how good at fighting you are. Would be interested in joining our…..training club?

Me- Wtf? No. I don't even know your name. How can I trust you?

Dude- Your loss.

He left. I stood there, dumbfounded. After a while, I just shook my head and began to walk back to the hospital. I was staring at my feet, so I didn't notice when I crashed into someone carrying a whole load of paperwork. Paper was everywhere.

Me- I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you pick that up.

Person- Thanks.

I knew that voice. It was the….the…..

Haha I know bad ending, but I'm bored of writing this chapter. I wanna write another, so its coming soon! Comment, Please?


	4. Chapter 4

IT WAS THE SEXY MAN! I felt my face turn deep red as I turned around to help him. After the paperwork was fixed in a pile on the ground, I turned to face him.

"Hey, I know you! You're…uhh…Aurora, right?" He said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you're Izumo?" I replied. He really was hot. From his deep brown eyes to his sexy skater hair, to his oh so sexy hot bod, to his…

"Er, are you ok? You seem a little, dazed? DID I HURT YOU!" He began, waving his arms in the air.

"No, no it's not that. I have two sisters in the hospital, I really must go. I'm sorry, talk to you later?" I stuttered. 

"Oh, sure," He said, a little disappointed. I began to walk away, when I felt something grab my wrist. Preparing for a fight, I got into battle position, turning to face whoever found it necessary to grab my arm. It was Izumo. I immediately relaxed, letting my hands drop. "Hey, do you want to meet me by the ramen bar for lunch today?"

_OMG! YEY!_ I thought. Trying to keep it cool, I _almost_ screamed, "SURE," but I managed to _say_ "yeah, sure! Meet you at noon?"

"Noon it is," He replied, smiling. I walked away smoothly. Turning around the corner, I exploded once more. After a couple more minutes of spazzing, I went to check on my sisters, dancing the whole way there. As I sat on the corner of Lacuna's bed, I noticed a small flicker in her eyelid.

"Lacuna?" I mumbled, hardly believing that she was awake. She groaned, bringing up her broken wrist to rub her eyes. "Morning, sunshine," I sang, ecstatic that she was conscious again.

"What got you so happy?" She groaned, finally being able to crack her eyes open. She looked at me, then around at the room, and then back at me again. "Hospital?"

"Nice guess. But guess what!" I teased, letting her decide what to guess.

"Uhmm…food?" She guessed. I rolled my eyes, passing her a tray of nearby food Lady Tsunade must have left.

"Nooo! We're in this village! For good!" I nearly yelled, jumping from her bedside. She relaxed in her bed.

"Really?"

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful? A new home! I'm so happy this village has decent people. We've gotten nothing but hospitality. And guess what else? Once you and Ferraira are better, we can still be ninja!" I ranted, waving my hands excitedly. "Plus, I already met a really hot guy that I'm going to meet for lunch in…FIVE MINUTES! OH MY GOD!" I sprinted out the door. I could tell that Lacuna rolled her eyes from her hospital bed. Ignoring her, I flew through the village to the bar I was at the previous night. And there he was.

_I'm working hard on this story. Ok not really, but I like it. Feedback?_

_3 Aurora_


End file.
